Biographies of the Enchanters
by I Stalk Legolas on Weekends
Summary: The Bio's of char's we added to the LOTR trilogy in our story 'The Enchanters'


Disclaimer-No no, a thousand times no. We do not own LOTR or anything in it. (Except Legolas and Aragon.just kidding, we wish) Don't sue us cause it's a waste of time and stuff, cause we have no money anyway. We do own Sitara and Arlywren and anyone in Sitara or Arly's family. So there, we do own stuff, even if it's not money.darn. lol on with the bio.  
  
A/N-This isn't really a story. It's a bio of every char that Kellie (Bean) and I (Lisa aka LiselWeasel) have added to the Fellowship in the story called 'The Enchanters'. The bios that will appear will be Sitara Amaya's (this is her chapter) Arlywren Emrys and (we hope) Raven Nox. Hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Magic:  
  
Shape Shift (panther/ dove)  
  
Healing  
  
Telepathicness  
  
Mood Stone Eyes (crystal blue-pain, clear blue-fear, midnight blue-anger)  
  
Elements-Water and Fire (this means that she can control these Elements better then the other Elements, Earth and Air.)  
  
Race: Elven- ¾ Elven, ¼ human (mother- ½ Elven, Father- full Elf) [A/N- Yes, I know, it's screwed up]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life history-  
  
Sitara Amaya was born in Lorien in the 3rd Age. Her mother died at her birth, leaving Sitara with her anguished father. Lady Galadriel took them 'under her wing' and provided them with the needed food, clothing and shelter within her forest domain. At age 15 Sitara meets Arlywren Emrys, Arly for short, when Galadriel sends her to deliver breakfast to Sitara and her father. The two girls become fast friends, like sisters. Arly soon notices Sitara's talent and begins to teach her telepathicness, the art of speaking mind to mind with another person, through fire and water.  
  
When Sitara reaches the age of 20, her father begins to notice how much she looks like his beloved wife, her mother. This causes his to fall into depression, drinking more and even becoming abusive.  
  
Late one night, Sitara is jolted awake by a nightmare of the eye of Sauron, watching her, telling her that he was coming for her. This was the third night in a row that Sitara had experienced this nightmare. She had gone to Arly before and, together, they had gone to Lady Galadriel, who shrugged it off as a bad nightmare. But this night was different, Sitara heard he abusive father coming, made a quick decision and left her room through the window. Jumping to the ground silently, she ran long and hard to the edge of the woods where she practically ran over Arly, who was putting the Elven guards to sleep. Arlywren had felt the need to get Sitara out of Lorien whenever she was near her. She felt the Dark Lord's eye upon them. After a quick explanation to Sitara, she muttered her Transportation Spell (using Sitara's own magic because Arly had just used most of her own on the guards.) and Sitara disappeared in a cloud of smoke. But at that moment Feanaro [A/N-means Spirit of Fire in Elvish], Sitara's father, came crashing through the woods and knocked into Arlywren, causing her to lose her concentration, in turn, setting a VERY tired, bruised, hungry Sitara outside Rivendell's valley, by the river. Back in Lorien, Feanaro attacked Arly, but was caught seconds later by the newly awakened guards. And while he sweet- talked his way out of it, Arly was taken to Galadriel, who put Arlywren to work as a servant. [A/N-Read Arly's bio to see how Arlywren got in Middle Earth and what happens to her]  
  
Sitara Amaya, who lay sprawled on the ground, stood slowly and walked across the bridge into Rivendell. She was found half and hour later, half dead, by an Elven hunting party. She awakes 2 days later, to find Lord Elrond Halfelven waiting for her to awaken from a chair nearby. He explained who he was, where she was, and what had happened, or at least what they think happened, to her. He then left her to rest for the remainder of the day and the next morning. Sitara was then summoned to Lord Elrond's library to meet him and to answer his questions.  
  
After it was all over she stood to go, when he asked her one last question, where had she obtained her necklace. She had no idea what she was talking about, putting her hand to her throat to prove there was no necklace. That was the first time she noticed the necklace about her neck. It was so light that she could barely feel it there. A golden chain with a delicate, gold dove charm on it, an opal set in the middle with a panther etched into the back. Her birthmark was gone. [A/N-Birthmark was a tan necklace shaped circle around her neck with a dove shape at the bottom. It looked like her new necklace] Having no idea what happened, she told Elrond so and returned to her room.  
  
Over the next two months she learned , with the help of Elrond, to use her new powers, shape shifting into a panther or a dove, as well as learning to use a long bow and elven knives. She was then informed that she could no longer hide from her past and that she must return to Lorien with a message from Elrond to Galadriel. He told her that because she was ¾ elven [A/N-yes I know that it's weird, get over it, I'm doing my bio my way] she could, if she chose, become an elf, but only after she went on a journey, to find herself so to say. Lord Elrond send nine elves to accompany Sitara back to Lorien. She was given a new elven gray cloak, clothes, and several lembas in a new elvish pack. Thanking Elrond profusely, Sitara left the next day.  
  
Everything went smoothly until about the 5th day of the journey. That night, the company was attacked by a troop of orcs. Sitara managed to get away all right with one other elf but they were spotted before they got too far. The orc hit the elf with an arrow to the heart. The elf fell, his elven blade, which had been unsheathed, cut a deep gash down the back of Sitara's leg. She stumbled, catching an orc arrow to her shoulder. Surprisingly, she kept running until she collapsed under a bush, hours later. She was lucky.  
  
She traveled on wearily, half dead, for the next few days. That's when Legolas Greenleaf found and took Sitara back to camp. After she recovered, she traveled with them, heading for Lothlorien, which went smoothly until they had a run in with the orcs. After the Fellowship escaped [A/N-You all know why] they made it to Lorien.  
  
  
  
A/N-That only took forever...considering I (Lisel aka Lisa) wrote it all in Health class...What can I say? I was bored..lol. The rest of the bio will be covered in the story so no worries! R/R! 


End file.
